Behind the Lines
by Mouseygirl64
Summary: Quill Ink has always dreamed of being a published author. But being a pegasus made that dream difficult for her to achieve. Then she meets a strange pony who gives her the chance to become a unicorn, Quill immediately accepts. But what will happen when the spell changes more than just her species?


**So this idea just sort of happened… I was just watching some videos and it just appeared in my head and I played through some scenarios and thought 'Hey, maybe this could work!'…But that is how most of my fanfictions start…**

**Anyways enjoy**

**I do not own My Little Pony FIM or any of the characters in it. I do however own this story and the characters Quill Ink and Wind Racer.**

Quill Ink lifted her head from her pillow. She stretched her front legs, back legs and her wings before relaxing again. She climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. '8am…' she noted. Quill wandered into her kitchen to get herself breakfast and then suddenly remembered that today she had to go to work. The Pegasus quickly checked the clock again and rushed back into her room.

She brushed her mane and tail quickly and then cantered into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth as quickly as she could and then grabbed an apple from the kitchen. Quill threw open the door and flew out of her house quickly. She took a bite of the apple and looked around her.

Her long mane a tail waved as she flew to the Joke Shop, her workplace.

Quill almost crashed into Ponyville's most famous Pegasus, Rainbow Dash.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry Miss Dash!" Quill Ink squeaked nervously.

"No problem, and you don't need to call me 'Miss Dash' Quill!" the cyan mare reminded her. Quill blushed softly.

Quill and Dash knew each other because of all the times Rainbow Dash would go into the Joke Shop. The two were friends, just not very close as there work schedules made meeting up difficult, although they would sometimes talk for a little bit when Dash was in the shop.

Quill apologized again as she carried on her way to work. Quill Ink glanced back at Rainbow Dash. She'd always been a little bit jealous of Rainbow's vibrant mane.

Quill Ink had an average appearance. Her coat was a pale lavender and her eyes were a purpleish blue. Her mane and tail were oak brown, and she had a single purple streak in her tail, fringe and the back part of her mane. Her cutie mark was a blue quill dipping into a silver ink pot.

The young Pegasus mare arrived at the joke shop and rushed in. Her boss was standing at the counter, a gentle glare on his face.

"Sorry I'm…late sir…" Quill said between deep breathes.

"It's fine Quill Ink, just try to be on time tomorrow okay?" he said softly. Quill nodded and took her place behind the shop counter.

"Were you up late writing again last night?" wondered the shop owner, Mr. Chuckles. Quill flattened her ears against her head.

"Yes sir." She admit. Mr. Chuckles sighed softly.

"Quill, I know you love writing, but I think it would be best if you stopped trying to get published." He told her. Quill looked up at him in surprise.

"But sir-" Quill was cut off by Mr. Chuckles

"You've expressed before how difficult it is for you to make the deadline because of work and the fact that it is harder for you to write a whole story. And you work late into the night on these things, which means you oversleep and you're late for work. Earning money to get food and keep a roof over your head is more important than your hobby." The stallion explained. Quill sighed and agreed.

"Hey, don't look so sad kiddo!" he said with a smiled. Quill straightened up and endured the long day of work.

After work, Quill decided to go and clear her head with an evening flight. She lifted herself into the sky and flew along above the clouds. She sat down on a cloud and watched the sun set.

After sitting under the watch of the moon for a little while, Quill was beginning to feel cold. She stood up and stretched out her wings.

When she got home, Quill glanced at her desk and the papers containing all of her stories and ideas. The young Pegasus sighed and turned away. She went straight to bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Alright I know crappy end to the chapter. I'm bad at writing first chapters! This was mostly filler (Already?! Wow Mousey…) but the point of this chapter was to show you guys what Quill Ink is like because I don't know…**

**I'm sorry, story should start to get better in the next chapter. Love you all,**

**Byezeez!**


End file.
